


The Bracelet

by malec_4ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Alec officially moves into the loft.





	The Bracelet

nitestorm823 on tumblr had a prompt that interested me.

Basically:  _Magnus finds the gold bracelet that Lydia gave Alec at their 'wedding' among Alec's things._

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus is surprised that there are only a few boxes lined up by Alec's bed. Considering he has lived in the Institute for over twenty years, he has little in material things.

Alec walks out of the bathroom with his shaving kit and smiles at Magnus, "That's everything."

Magnus smiles and flicks his hand. The boxes disappear. Magnus walks over to his boyfriend and kisses him, "You have officially moved out of the Institute and are all mine."

Alec laughs, "Then let's go home."

Magnus nods and creates a portal, "Yes, let's." They walk through and arrive in the loft.

They walk into  _ **their**_  bedroom and start emptying the boxes.

Magnus pulls THAT jacket from a box, and cringes. It's as ugly now as it was at Alec's "wedding" to Lydia. As he holds it, something drops to the floor. Magnus tosses the jacket back in the box and bends to see what dropped.

It's Alec's bracelet from the wedding. Magnus picks it up and stares at it. He glances over at Alec but his boyfriend is busy organizing his pants in a drawer.

Magnus stares at the bracelet and wonders why Alec still has it. Then again, he kept the ugly jacket. Magnus wasn't there when Alec packed the boxes, so he has to assume that Alec was just grabbing stuff and throwing it in boxes to be dealt with once he got to the loft.

The jacket was balled up and in the box, so it's easy to assume that it was in a closet that way, with the bracelet in a pocket. Two items that represent something Alec has moved on from.

Or so Magnus hopes.

Magnus remembers how terrified he was running into the ceremony. ShadowHunters, Clave members and he was the only warlock in the room. He was prepared to deal with security but only Maryse got in his way. He saw Alexander standing at the altar looking just as terrified as Magnus felt.

But seeing Alec turn away from Lydia and face him, gave him hope that Alec would pick his heart over his duty this one time. His insecurities went out the window as soon as Alec grabbed his lapels and kissed him until he couldn't breathe. Then kissed him some more.

But seeing the bracelet brings those insecurities back.

Shouldn't Alec have given the bracelet back once it was a given that they weren't going to be married?

Magnus wonders if Alec looks at the bracelet every now and then and ponders what could have been. Does he regret kissing Magnus in front of family, friends, fellow ShadowHunters?

Not for one moment does Magnus regret running into the ceremony, but does Alec have second thoughts?

Magnus sighs, he loves Alexander and believes that Alexander loves him. Alec has been practically living in the loft for months now, and these boxes represent the last of his belongings from the Institute.

Magnus glances up when he hears Alec calling his name. Alec runs over when he sees tears running down Magnus' face, "Magnus, what's the matter?"

Magnus holds the bracelet so that Alec can see it, "You still have this, why?"

Alec looks at the bracelet with a confused look on his face, "Where did you find that?"

"It was bundled up in the jacket."

"Oh shit, that is where I put it. I guess when I took the jacket off, the bracelet got caught on the sleeve. By the angel. Then I tossed the jacket in the closet and forgot about it until last night when I was making sure I had everything. I guess I can get somebody to take it to Idris."

"You don't want it?"

"Why would I want it, Magnus?"

"In case you change your mind."

"Change my mind about what?"

"Us."

Alec takes Magnus' face gently in his hands and tenderly kisses him, "I don't know what is going on behind those beautiful eyes of yours, Magnus, but I will never change my mind about  _ **us**_. I love you and I will always love you."

Magnus smiles, "I love you." He kisses Alec.

Alec smiles, "Are we good?"

Magnus laughs, "We are awesome."

Alec laughs, "What's left?"

Magnus sniffs, "That jacket and the bracelet."

Alec nods, "Okay, Lydia gets the bracelet and you can do whatever you want with the jacket."

Magnus smiles, "Good." He hands Alec the bracelet and picks up the jacket. He brings magic to his fingertips and sets the jacket on fire.

Alec laughs as they watch it burn. When there is only a small piece left, Magnus flicks his hand and it's gone.

Magnus takes the bracelet from Alec and flicks his hand. Alec raises an eyebrow, "Where is it?"

Magnus kisses him and holds him, "I put it on Lydia's desk."

Alec laughs, "You could have done that as soon as you found it."

Magnus presses his forehead against Alec's and closes his eyes, "I didn't think of it."

Alec holds him, "For me, there is only you Magnus."

Magnus sighs, "I forget that sometimes."

"Then maybe I should remind you."

Magnus looks at him, "Hmm, I like the sound of that."

Alec smiles as he kisses Magnus and pushes him towards the bed.

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The actual prompt can be found [here.](https://nitestorm823.tumblr.com/post/171969477369/bracelet-malec-fictional-prompt)


End file.
